The Forbidden Fruit series
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: The Forbidden Fruit always tastes the sweetest. OneShot#1: HidaSaku. Oneshot#2:KakuSaku Oneshot#3: PeinSaku Poem#1: ItaSaku Oneshot#4: MadaSaku
1. The Forbidden Fruit: HidaSaku

The Forbidden Fruit Series

By TwilightPrinc3ss666

Summery: The Forbidden Fruit always tastes the sweetest.

Note: This series was inspired by _BlackButterfly-RedRose's The Forbidden Fruit: The Raven and The Blossom_. It will be centered around Sakura, but the one shots will have different pairings each chapter. If you would like a specific pairing, please tell me in your review. Thank you.

-Warning for this chapter: This chapter contains language not suitable for children.

* * *

OneShot #1

The Forbidden Fruit: The Immortal and The Mortal.

Blinding white walls surrounded the absent minded nurse. So many things to think about, so many things to do. So she decided not to. Not to think. Not to do. Just be focused on her job. Only her job. And right now, her job was to sew back together the former Akatsuki Immortal known as Hidan. Hidan had been dug up from the Nara courtyard a week ago, and Ibiki was doing his best to torture the bodyless man. But, seeing as he enjoyed it, they wanted to try a different method.

Sakura's job was not only to sew the man back together, but to watch him constantly.

"Could you hurry the fuck up? I swear to Jashin-samma, your slower than that fucking faggot Kakuzu. And he was fucking slow!" Sakura raised an eyebrow, but her toungue was failing her at the moment.

Slowly she sewn on his head to his torso, then the arms, pelvis, legs and feet. She provided clothes as soon as she was finished. He stood up from the bed, stretching his muscles and smoothing out his silver hair. His violet eyes met her own lifeless green.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitch? You look like a damn zombie." Once again Sakura didn't speak.

"The Rukudaime will see you now." she told him softly, opening the door to let the Hokage in. The blond boy walked in with his new style of Hokage robes, curtesy of Hinata. It was orange with black flames on it, like his fathers, but with his own taste.

"You may leave us, Haruno-san." he told her. His curealen eyes scanned her own, a slight frown on his face. Sakura nodded, and left them, closing the door with a soft click.

Hidan was the first to speak. "What the fucking hell is wrong with that bitch? Stupid cunt acts like a fucking zombie." Naruto seemed unfazed by the immortals words.

"She has been through a lot. She some how locked her personality inside of her mind, causing her to lose it in the process. Now, where is the Akatsuki base located?"

"Fucking hell, is that what you are trying to do? Damn, which fucking one? We have one in every fucking country." Hidan explained. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Shit, Im not telling you anything ass-hole. Fucking Akatsuki would dismember me again and fucking throw me in a hole I can't get out of."

"Konoha can offer you protection." Naruto offered.

At that, Hidan just laughed. "Do you honestly think your pathetic little fucking village can defeat the Akatsuki? Seriously, I may hate the fucking moron but that Ass-hole has the most powerful fucking kekkei genkai I've ever seen. Seriously."

Naruto sighed. "Since you are being so helpful, Sakura will be watching over you for the next few weeks until we decide what to do with you."

"Fucking hell, seriously? That fucking cunt needs to get fucking laid or some shit, hell, she's fucking hot. Can I do the honors?" Hidan asked, laughing his ass off.

Naruto grabbed his neck, and pushed him up against the wall, the Rasengan in his hand. "Don't you ever touch Sakura-chan, you hear me? I will fucking murder your ass."

"Relax, seriously. Besides moron, I'm immortal. I can't die thanks to Jashin-samma."

Naruto ignored him as he sent Sakura in. She glanced at Hidan before giving Naruto a questioning gaze. He explained to her that she would be watching him for the next few weeks, and would have them off from the hospital. She didn't seem to happy, being a medic was her life's work. Even so, she nodded before leading Hidan to the apartment she lived in.

"Stupid cunt, hello? Can you fucking here me!"

Sakura ignored him.

"Stupid bitch ass whore! Can't you fucking understand english?"

She clenched her fist, still ignoring him.

"Seriously, you fucking dumbass bitch! Where the hell are we going?"

Still ignoring.

"Jashin fucking samma! Out of all the hot ass bitches, I had to get the fucking who-"

Sakura turned around sharply.

"Listen you fucking moron! Stop calling me a whore, stop calling me a cunt, and just shut the fuck up before I send your dumb fucking ass back to the hole you came from!" Sakura screeched, before stomping off. Hidan had to run to catch up to her.

"Did you just fucking curse at me?"

"What, you gotta problem with that too?"

"Seriously, I think I'm in fucking love."

He must be crazy.

-

And the end. Well, I hoped you enjoyed that.


	2. The Forbidden Fruit: KakuSaku

The Forbidden Fruit Series

By TwilightPrinc3ss666

Summery: The Forbidden Fruit always tastes the sweetest.

Note: This series was inspired by _BlackButterfly-RedRose's The Forbidden Fruit: The Raven and The Blossom_. It will be centered around Sakura, but the one shots will have different pairings each chapter. If you would like a specific pairing, please tell me in your review. Thank you.

-Warning for this chapter: I've never written Kakuzu's character before, it might be OOC. Strong language also.

* * *

OneShot #2

The Forbidden Fruit: The Greed and The Benevolence

He first saw her in the morning light. She was bathing, her form glossed over from the water. At first he wondered how much he could get from her, selling her to a Giesha house. But then, he wondered just how much more valuable she would be to him if she was his and his alone. Kakuzu was known for his greed, but every one assumed it was with money. Oh no, he was far more greedy with other things as well. He was sure the Hokage's apprentice would be worth a handsome ransom, but he wanted to enjoy her first.

He would come to the ransom later.

His tentacles responded easily as he reached out to nab her. He smirked under the linen cloth that hid his face. She would be his, and _no one _would touch her. His tentacles wrapped around her naked form, creeping along her smooth legs. It reached up her thigh, then up her back and around her arms. He was honestly surprised that she hadn't noticed him by now.

"You know, if you really wanted my attention, you could have said hello?" Kakuzu looked at the girl beside him, to the one in front. The one in front waved, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He returned his gaze to the pink woman beside him. She was fully clothed, her pink hair wet and tied with a red ribbon. He didn't fail to notice how her skin looked like creamy milk, and her eyes glowed a jade green.

"Hm."

"So, you wanted to capture my clone with those tentacle things. Huh.. Well, before I beat you ass into the ground, mind telling me why you were staring at my naked clone?"

"I... I was going to capture you for my own personal need." This certainly raised her eyebrows.

"Personal need... Interesting. See, last time some one wanted to capture me for their personal need, they ended up face first into the ground. I do believe it was... Ah, Kisame-san. I honestly couldn't stop laughing."

"Do you not know who I am?"_ What I am?_ remained unquestioned. It was hard to believe she was having a normal conversation with an Akatsuki member. And one such as himself.

"Of course I do. You are one of the two immortal members of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu." she said, smiling. "Say, would you like some Coffee? I hear that the Sayuri tea house in Grass serves the best around. I'll pay."

Yes, she was deffinetely his.


	3. The Forbidden Fruit: PeinSaku

The Forbidden Fruit Series

By TwilightPrinc3ss666

Summery: The Forbidden Fruit always tastes the sweetest.

Note: This series was inspired by _BlackButterfly-RedRose's The Forbidden Fruit: The Raven and The Blossom_. It will be centered around Sakura, but the one shots will have different pairings each chapter. If you would like a specific pairing, please tell me in your review. Thank you.

-Warning for this chapter: Totally AU. Language also.

* * *

OneShot #3

The Forbidden Fruit: The God and the Imperfection.

How had it happened? How the _fucking hell _did it happen? They got him. _Him!_ The Leader of the _fucking _Akatsuki. The Akatsuki! She didn't understand it. None of this made sense. Jiraiya and Naruto had encountered Pain and Konan by accident. _Accident__. _Meaning it should not have happened, just like their win. Naruto couldn't stop grinning when they brought him in, he felt so proud of himself. He, along with the Toad sage, had defeated both of the three strongest Akatsuki members, other than Madara.

She glanced at Naruto, beaming proudly at her. She could only afford a faint smile, until returning her attention to the Akatsuki who she was charged with the duty of healing him. He had so many wounds it was impossible to count them all. She decided to only worry about the major injuries first. She would get the minor injuries later. Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow, then sighed in satisfaction.

"Most of the injuries, including the one caused Naruto-kuns Rasengan has been healed." announced Sakura.

Tsunade nodded. "Take him to the strongest holding cell we have. Sakura, Ibiki is going to interrogate him, get some rest so you can heal him later on today. You will not, I repeat, will not come into 5 miles of that hospital, you hear me?" She demanded.

"Shishou, I can heal him properly while taking care of my patients!" Sakura protested. Tsunade scowled.

"You overwork yourself already. Now, go with the Anbu and finish healing him in his cell. Take some soldier pills and get some rest, and Anbu will come for you when needed." her voice held no room for argument. Nodding, Sakura left the office. The Anbu officers practically dragged him to the holding cell.

"Be gentle! If I have clean his wounds because of infection, because YOU reopened them, I'll take it on all of your asses. And believe me, just because I am a Chuunin, does not mean I can't beat your ass with chakra filled fist." They were more gentle after that. Every one knew of how the former weakest member could beat the shit out of the Uchiha and Uzumaki. No one wanted to be in their positions.

Sakura could swear, just after her speech, she heard a low chuckle. But he was supposed to be unconscious. Oh, of course, he was faking it. Just fucking great. One more thing to worry about.

Sighing, she opened the door floor the Anbu. They tossed him in, and only one stayed to keep watch. She felt like beating the shit outta them for practically leaving him alone with her. Sighing, she finished healing up the rest of his wounds. Thankfully, the Anbu had headed her warning and kept his wounds closed and clean.

"All right, you can stop faking. I can't believe the Anbu didn't notice it before." she told him. He looked up at her and smirked.

"That is because Konoha shinobi are incompetant." he told her.

She glared. Hard. "I'll have you know, our shinobi happen to be the best. Uchiha was originally from Konoha, or have you forgotten?"

"I never forget anything."

"Hm. Why did you let Naruto and Jiraiya-samma anyway?"

"My reasons are my own, Haruno-san."

"Hm."

Sakura sighed. She stood up, and never looked back.

-

When she arrived at home, she could not sleep. She took a prescribed sleeping pill, since Tsunade demanded that she take it, and tried her best to sleep. But she could not stop asking herself, _Why? Why had he let Naruto and Jiraiya capture him? _There had to be a reason. He never did anything, or so she thought, without a reason. Sighing, she turned her head and stared at the ceiling, elevating her head with her arms. She could not sleep, even in total darkness. Finally, she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, an Anbu officer in a cat mask told her it was time for her to heal Pain. She nodded, and walked over to the prison.

"What the_ fucking hell_ did you do?!"

Ibiki stood above Pain's body, or at least she thought it was. "Heal him." he demanded.

"What. Did. You. Do." she demanded again.

"What I did doesn't matter. Just heal him."

"Wrong. What you did does in fact, matter. I need to know if you relied on only physical torture, or poison as well. There are many possibilities, Ibiki_-samma,_ that could result in his death if I do not know what you did."

Ibiki scowled even more than usual. "Physical torture only."

"Good. Have a nice day." she told him, smiling. Grumbling, he walked out of the room. The Anbu walked out as well.

"Stupid fucking moron. Doesn't even have a clue how the medical field works."

"Aa." Pain muttered.

"So glad you decided to join the land of the living."

"Mm."

Sakura stayed silent as she healed his wounds, when she finished, she barely had any chakra left. She leaned against the cold stone wall, staring at his piercings, hair, muscles, its a wonder how he was captured with those things.

"So, how does a god like you get stuck down with the imperfections and the ungodly." she asked him bitterly. Pain looked at her, smirking once more, but said nothing. She had expected as much.

"Gah. Men are so annoying. Why don't you just get whatever you came here to get and be done with it? Other than Naruto. Can't have him." She muttered.

"So, if I came for some one other than Naruto, you would allow me to take them." Pain stated. Sakura shrugged.

"Depends on the person."

Pain smiled wickedly, and grabbed Sakura on the shoulder. "How about you?" he asked, before disappearing, taking the unsuspecting cherry blossom with him.


	4. The Foribdden Fruit: ItaSaku Poem!

The Forbidden Fruit Series

By TwilightPrinc3ss666

Summery: The Forbidden Fruit always tastes the sweetest.

Note: This series was inspired by _BlackButterfly-RedRose's The Forbidden Fruit: The Raven and The Blossom_. It will be centered around Sakura, but the one shots will have different pairings each chapter. If you would like a specific pairing, please tell me in your review. Thank you.

-Warning for this chapter: None

* * *

Poem #1

The Forbidden Fruit: The demon and the angel.

_The melody the melody_

_Hear it sing._

_The melody the melody_

_The times it brings._

_The melody the melody_

_Dance to the melody_

_The melody the melody_

**_As you are going to hell._**

_The angel the angel_

_Beautiful in all her might._

_The angel the angel_

_Saves in her right._

_The angel the angel_

_See her smile._

_The angel the angel._

_Laughing all the while._

_The angel the angel._

_She loves the world._

_The angel the angel_

**_Innocence in every sense of the word._**

_The demon the demon_

_Terribly wit._

_The demon the demon _

_Seeing him would make you shit._

_The demon the demon_

_Eyes tainted with blood._

_The demon the demon_

_Scaring you as he should._

_The demon the demon_

_Soars at twilight._

_The demon the demon _

_**Powerful at night.**  
_

_The angel and demon_

_Love so strong_

_The angel and demon_

_You cannot break their bond._

_The angel and demon_

_Take flight_

_The angel and demon _

_Soar amongst twilight._

_The angel and demon_

_Sun and moon_

_The angel and demon_

_dance amongst the clouds in their last flight._

_The angel and demon know their bounds._

_The angel and demon know the price._

_The angel and demon dance to their doom._

_The angel and demon die tonight._

_The angel and demon take their place amongst heaven and hell._

_But they danced to death's melody,_

_wishing,_

_just wishing,_

**_that the melody was not trice._**

* * *

I hoped you liked it, it was my first poem.

Review-

P.S. Trice means short, not lasting a long time.


	5. The Foribdden Fruit: MadaSaku

The Forbidden Fruit Series

By TwilightPrinc3ss666

Summery: The Forbidden Fruit always tastes the sweetest.

Note: This series was inspired by _BlackButterfly-RedRose's The Forbidden Fruit: The Raven and The Blossom_. It will be centered around Sakura, but the one shots will have different pairings each chapter. If you would like a specific pairing, please tell me in your review. Thank you.

-Warning for this chapter: This chapter is written in Madara's POV, who is thinking about Sakura.

* * *

Oneshot #4

The Forbidden Fruit: The Yin and The Yang.

Sakura Sakura Sakura. Little Sakura. The young daughter of Pein. He remembered a time where the young girl was attatched to 'Unkie Tobi' like a dog on a leash. Now, standing before her in battle formation, he found it quite laughable that the girl actually wanted to kill him. Sure, he wasn't about to harm the girl, but it didn't exactly mean he couldn't teach her a lesson, now could it?

"Now, little one, there isn't any need for you to go through all this trouble over that boy, is it?" he asked her. He smiled uncharacteristically, but this girl brought out a side of him he honestly didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to or not, but he would deal with that later. It was a good thing that he was wearing his mask today.

"Dammit Tobi! He was my boyfriend!! You don't kill them!" she screeched.

He laughed, then said, "Saku-chan, he was weak, not worthy of your time."

"Ugh! You are so stubborn! Weak or not, I liked him! You had no right to kill him!" she yelled once more, almost to her boiling point.

"Sakura, you know your father left me in charge of you while he was gone."

"One problem, he was in his office at the time!"

Madara sighed. There was no getting out of it. The Rinnegan wirling, and temper rising, he knew he was about to get a good beating. It was a wonder who she actually got the temper from, since Pein wouldn't actually say. He also wondered how she inheritted pink hair.

Coming back to his senses, he swirved slightly to dodge a speeding kunai that would have stabbed him right through his orange mask and into his left eye. Sometimes he wondered if he taught her too well. With his sharingan, he watched as she focused chakra into her right hand, growling and scowling at him. He backed up slowly.

This was not good. If a Fourteen year old girl can send him running, what couldn't?

-Fin-

I might make a sequal to this, but Im not sure. So sorry it was so short.


End file.
